


Неочевидные знаки внимания

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: Торин не знает, что Бофур пытается ухаживать за Бильбо. Бофур не знает, что Торин пытается ухаживать за Бильбо. Бильбо даже не подозревает, что за ним кто-то ухаживает.





	Неочевидные знаки внимания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oblivious Courtship Trope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652165) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Для гномов ухаживание всегда было глубоко личным делом, пожалуй, даже тайным. Чем-то не предназначенным для посторонних глаз, по крайней мере, поначалу. Могли пройти годы, прежде чем самые близкие друзья или родичи узнавали о зарождающихся отношениях. Не дай Махал, кто-то кроме самой пары заподозрил бы о происходящем — стыда не оберешься. 

В стесненных условиях походной жизни гномьего отряда, как нетрудно догадаться, ухаживание приняло еще более скрытную и завуалированную форму.

Торин с горделивым видом вышагивал впереди отряда, чрезвычайно довольный собой: сегодня по время пути ему удалось ясно сообщить Бильбо о своих намерениях, ничем не выдав себя остальным. Он дважды задел своим рукавом рукав хоббита, разумеется, когда никто не смотрел в их сторону — он специально в этом убедился. Конечно, Бильбо, как и предписывают приличия, ничем на это не ответил в тот момент. Но Торин знал, что вскоре он может рассчитывать на встречный шаг. И надеялся, что хоббит будет действовать осмотрительно...

Сердце Бофура стучало, как молот, когда он отважился притронуться кончиками пальцев к пальцам Бильбо, передавая ему миску с похлебкой. Крайне вызывающе с его стороны и рискованно, но он не мог не заявить о сжигающей его страсти... и конечно, он убедился, что их руки находились в тени, так что никто не мог ничего заметить. Бильбо никак не отреагировал на его жест, принял похлебку и поблагодарил его, но Бофур готов был скакать от радости. Он надеялся, что скоро Бильбо ответит. Не может же он оставить без внимания такое откровенное заявление...

Торин начал беспокоиться. Прошло уже несколько дней, а Бильбо все еще не ответил ему ни согласием, ни отказом — то ли из-за чрезмерной осторожности, а может, от отсутствия интереса — Торин не мог понять. 

Было очевидно, что необходима вторая попытка... хотя это было грубо, почти непристойно проявлять такую настойчивость. Но все же он не мог удержаться. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что его дерзость будет воспринята как свидетельство глубины его чувств, а не бесцеремонная назойливость.

Потребовалось очень точно рассчитать все так, чтобы никто не увидел, но в итоге ему удалось незаметно подтолкнуть Бильбо локтем, проходя мимо. Это был слишком интимный жест для ранней стадии ухаживания, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. У него тряслись ноги, хотя он успешно справился с собой, как ни в чем не бывало пройдя дальше.

Хоббит весьма благопристойно сделал вид, что ничего не было, но уж теперь-то можно надеяться, что он осознает всю силу его страсти и не оставит его без ответа...

Бофур не находил себе места. Столько дней — а ответа все нет! Может, Бильбо просто дразнил его? Изображал неприступность? Или хоббит считал простого рудокопа настолько неподходящей партией, что не воспринял всерьез его ухаживания и не считал нужным на них отвечать?

Он так извелся, что готов был пропустить все положенные этапы и сразу сунуть камешек Бильбо в ботинок... если б только тот их носил. Но нет, он должен был найти способ сообщить о серьезности своих чувств, о том, что его интерес вызван не одним лишь желанием. Да, должно быть дело в том, что первый его шаг был слишком напорист — один лишь пыл и никакой глубины. Но он сможет придумать что-нибудь получше. Он _должен_ придумать что-то получше. 

Вечером, расчесывая косы, он украдкой спрятал один волос в ладонь. А позже, проходя по своим делам мимо спальника Бильбо, незаметно уронил волос так, что тот упал на свернутый сюртук хоббита, который тот подкладывал под голову. Бофур покраснел от интимности жеста, радуясь тому, что было темно, а он находился слишком далеко от костра, чтобы это было видно. К тому времени, как он вернулся на свое место, он уже взял себя в руки. Он старался не смотреть слишком пристально на Бильбо, когда тот ложился спать, но сердце в его груди бухало от возбуждения.

Скоро... скоро Бильбо даст ему ответ. Он позволил себе помечтать о том, какой способ выберет хоббит — коснется его невзначай рукавом? Или, может даже, опустит камешек в его сапог? Или... подмигнет? Залезая в спальник, Бофур залился краской при этой непристойной мысли. Скоро... скоро все должно случиться. 

Торин держался только невероятным усилием воли. Никогда еще его не отвергали так жестоко. Несмотря на все его пылкие признания, хоббит не счел нужным ему ответить.   
Что ж, он был королем. Он будет делать то, что должно, и надеяться, что когда-нибудь станет достойным Бильбо и завоюет его расположение. Возможно, когда он вернет свои владения, он сможет попытаться еще раз...

Бофур был уверен, что умрет с разбитым сердцем. Никогда прежде он не был столь откровенен в проявлении своих чувств, не получая притом никакого отклика. Он печально смотрел на Бильбо, шагающего впереди... на его большие ступни, неустанно ступающие по дороге, на его маленькие руки, такие ловкие и проворные, прикосновения которых ему не суждено почувствовать, на шелковистые кудряшки, к которым он никогда не сможет притронуться... Ох, эта несчастная любовь точно сведет его в могилу... 

Бильбо весело насвистывал, поднимаясь по тропинке. Погода стояла прекрасная, после стольких ненастных дней солнце наконец выглянуло из-за туч, и ничто не могло омрачить его настроение.

Он не увидел корня под ногами, споткнулся и едва не налетел на идущего впереди Двалина, но все-таки сумел вернуть равновесие, лишь слегка задев того рукавом. 

Двалин побагровел от смущения, а сзади одновременно раздались ошеломленные и разочарованные вздохи короля и рудокопа, но Бильбо ничего этого не заметил.


End file.
